I'll Be Your Miracle
by Alley Parker
Summary: So there we were kissing in the pouring rain at an old construction sight. Please give this a chance you guys! PLEASE R&R!


You think no one cares? You think that the world is against you. Your fans mean nothing to you. You say it's all fake. You say they don't know you and if they did they would turn away from you. You hate the way you look. You think you are so dumb. You listen and drink in the words of the paparazzi and tabloids. You read the magazines that scream at you "you whore! You cheep slut! You bitch!" You cry yourself to sleep every night. You think no one cares if you died. You think all you have is whole big cover up for the reality. You say people hate you. You think if you committed suicide that no one would care.

Well let me tell you something…

About your fans…they DON'T know you. As in they don't know the amazing person that you are. They listen to your songs and go to your concerts and read about you in magazines but they have no idea how amazing you are. You are gorgeous! I try to tell you that but you don't here me. Dumb? If you are dumb then it's a wonder the rest of us can read! The papers and rumors spread by girls? Pure jalousie. When you cry yourself at night it hurts so bad. I want to be there for you to hold you and tell you it's ok. But I can't. I am forced to stand outside the door and listen to what you say. You mention people but you never mention me.

I'm not surprised though. I don't exist to you. You see me every day almost but you never seem to really see ME. You look right through me. I'm just there. I might not mean less to you then a piece of trash on the street but you mean more to me then my life. I know things about you. I know I shouldn't know these things and I wonder if you would tell me them. My dear when I hear you sobbing about killing yourself it makes me so scared. For if anything happens to you…if you…kill yourself…I just might as wel do the same.

You started cutting yourself about a month ago. You know I notice. No one else might notice buyt I do. It's because of that guy you were with. When he walked out the door…you broke down. I blame myself in a way. Why didn't I just try to be your friend? I guess I'm a little scared of you. But I love you. So you know what that mean? If I told you that would you at least accept that you are loved and cared about. But you would ether not believe me or just not hear me. I'm nothing to you. I'm just something your recording company stuck you with.

I sensed that time when I saw that scab on your arm that you were near the edge. I knew you had cut yourself. I would be fooled by an alibi about an accident. I knew exactly what it was. Last night you had tried to cut your wrist and cut the vain. You didn't do it right. I didn't know what happened. You had you back to me. I know you were attempting suicide. I never knew you would go that far though. I saw the mark. I know what that kind of mark looks like. How do I know? That doesn't matter.

Tonight it's raining. It's freezing cold and windy too. I know exactly where you are going. This is you last walk. I saw you take the drugs. I recon you've had them for a while. You're gonna overdose. I have to stop you. But I want to let you think. Maybe you will change you mind. I know that not likely.

So now you stop. I stop too. So here is your place. Just as I expected. The old construction sight. Then you turn around and see me. So you knew I was there. Why am I not surprised?

You look me in the eyes with the wind trying to blow your long, wet, chestnut hair behind you in a wave. And then you say "You can't stop me now."

Your voice is so calm and so cold that at first I'm stunned but than the words come. "Why? Why do you hate your self Isabella? Why the hell are you doing this! God damn it 'Bella tall me!" You remain silent. So I un holster my nine millimeter and bring it up to my temple. "You take those drugs and I'll pull the trigger!"

"No" you say as emotionlessly as the first time you spoke. Then you walk toward me and take my write wrist and make me lower the gun. "You deserve to live."

"And you don't?"

"No."

"Then I don't either. I have no reason to live without you."

"Please…please."

"Please what!" I ask you sharply and you withdraw.

"You can't understand" you speak the words so softly I can barely make them out.

"Then explain it to me."

"Why should I? You'll only laugh at me! Like they all do when my back is turned!"

"I'd never laugh at you 'Bella! Do you hear me? Never."

And then something amazing happens. You break down and you start to cry. But as you start to cry you walk toward mw and put you arms around my neck and your head on my shoulder. I pull you in a hug. "It's ok you are going to be alright. Just trust me. You could always come to me. I don't have to beinvisible."

You look up at me tears running down your cheeks. "You were never invisible to me." Then the look on you face turns in to something that I can't quite comprehend butyou was opening up. Opening up to ME.

"Then why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because I thought I couldn't." I stare atyou in disbelief. "I thought I was invisible to you."

'What?" I asked the word choked back in my through.

"I love you." The words rang through the air.

I didn't say a word I just leaned forward and kissed your wet lips. I with drew a little and whispered my own confession. "I love you too."

"Am I gonna be ok?" You ask.

I nod and try to smile encouragingly at you. "You will be fine. I'll make sure of that."

You manage a week smile. And then I pull you closer and we merge in another kiss.

So there we were Paolo Valisari and Isabella Perichi kissing in the pouring rain at an old construction sight.


End file.
